


One Hell of a Thief

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Sara (ahem) acquires a new skill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, come on - *of course* I went there!

Snart reached behind himself and snagged Sara’s wrist before she could get a grip on his wallet. “Naughty, naughty.” 

“You do it all the time!” she grumbled. 

“But I know how.” 

“So teach me.” 

He studied her carefully. “I’ll admit, you do have the makings of a good pickpocket. Small hands. Built in distractions,” he added, his smirk flirting with becoming a leer. 

Sara stepped in close, with a sultry smile on her face, and wound one arm around his neck. She slipped the other around his waist, angling for his back pocket again. 

Snart suddenly twirled them around so that Sara’s back was to his front, with his arms wrapped around her. “You need to be subtle, Sara. Delicate.” 

He demonstrated, holding up a tiny knife that had been concealed in the waistband of her jeans. She scowled up at him. 

“Besides, not everyone keeps their wallet in their back pocket.” 

“Maybe I just think you’ve got a nice ass.” 

“Nice try,” he said, stepping back and releasing her before anything that could incite permanent injury came tumbling out of his mouth. She had that effect on him, sometimes. 

Sara turned to him and smirked, holding up a flashdrive that he’d been carrying nowhere near his back pocket. 

“All right…I’ll admit it. You’ve got the makings of one hell of a thief.” 

“Takes one to know one, Leonard.”


End file.
